Italian Palazzo - Valentine's Team Event
During this team event players cooperate in teams and complete tasks to reach the common goal. Each team’s goal is collecting Valentine’s Cards and receiving gifts for them. During the team event (before and after the main prize is won) there will be a special shop called Romantic Fairground, where you can get unique buildings and decorations (including brand new ones!) with Fairground and Golden Tickets. These tickets can be received as rewards on the way to the main team event prize (Italian Palazzo) and in SuperBingo. 'Requirements:' Level 25 'No timers!' Your team has 12 days to complete this quest 'Rewards:' *'Reward 1:' 15 Fairground tickets, 2 Golden tickets, 5 Cupcakes *'Reward 2:' 45 Fairground tickets, 5 Golden tickets, 8 Cupcakes *'Reward 3:' 75 Fairground tickets, 10 Golden tickets, 11 Cupcakes *'Reward 4:' 170 Fairground tickets, 15 Golden tickets, 12 Cupcakes *'Reward 5': Italian Palazzo (3500 and 1 every 20 hours) **''Fairground and Golden Tickets are the Romantic Fairground’s currency; 1 Cupcake = 10'' ''Note: this building gave during the Winter 2017-18 season and during the Spring 2018 season.'' 'The event is divided into 3 stages:' Stage 1: Team Building= Team building lasts for 4 days 20 hours. You can either create your own team (you become a captain) or join another team by accepting a request sent to you, or by sending a request to another team captain: 1. If you create your own team, you can send invitations to your friends and accept or decline other players’ requests. You can also name your team, which you can edit later if you're not happy with it. *Choose wisely who you accept: once a player joins, you can’t remove them from the team (but a player can leave your team on their own). *You can log out from your own team, but you will need to appoint a new captain from your team members. *Once your team is full (5/5 members), all the pending requests will be denied. 2. If you send a request to another team, you should wait for acceptance or rejection from a team’s Captain. *You can send up to 5 requests. *You can call off your request if a Captain hasn’t considered it yet. *If you sent several requests, you would join the team which accepted you first. All the other pending requests would be cancelled automatically. *'You can leave the team' and keep looking for another one, but not later than 24 hours before Stage 2 starts. Important: Teams of 1 to 5 members are allowed, but the more teammates, the easier collecting Valentine’s Cards is (the required number of Cards is the same for all the teams). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on a player’s level. The required number of items has been decreased from previous quest of the same nature. Important: If you don’t join a team or create your own before Stage 2 starts, you can’t participate in the St. Valentine’s Day team event. 3. You can check on the progress of your neighbors and their teams, and chat with your own team members. |-|Stage 2: Completing Tasks= Completing Tasks starts immediately after Team Building ends, and lasts for 12 days. The Italian Palazzo is a rare Random Tasks Quest. As this is also a team quest, each team member contributes to the goal of completing the quest and winning the prizes. The object of this quest is to collect 205 Valentines. To do this, you must complete random tasks for the special citizens walking around your city. These citizens can be found with a “?” bubble hovering over their heads (the “?” icon changes to needed items when you start helping). Tasks are individual for each team member and their difficulty depends on player’s level. sc-italian-palazzo-resident-task-screen1.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-resident-task-screen2.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-resident-task-screen3.PNG Each special citizen requires tasks to be completed to earn one Valentine. Once the tasks are completed, you'll get a small reward in addition to the Valentine. *Prize box 1 requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 5 Valentines required. *Prize box 2 requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 25 Valentines required. *Prize box 3 requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 60 Valentines required. *Prize box 4 requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 120 Valentines required. *Prize box 5 (Italian Palazzo) requires 3 tasks per citizen, with a total of 205 Valentines required. sc-italian-palazzo-rewards1.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-rewards2.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-rewards3.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-rewards4.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-rewards5.PNG After you finish helping one citizen, there will be a "cooling off period" before the next task will appear. *Level 1 is 2 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 6 ). *Level 2 is 3 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 9 ). *Levels 3, 4, 5 & beyond are 4 hours long (or you can skip the waiting time with 12 ). sc-italian-palazzo-resident-cooling-off1.PNG|Level 1 - 2 hours or 6 sc-italian-palazzo-resident-cooling-off2.PNG|Level 2 - 3 hours or 9 sc-italian-palazzo-resident-cooling-off3.PNG|Level 3 - 4 hours or 12 sc-italian-palazzo-resident-cooling-off4.PNG|Level 4 - 4 hours or 12 sc-italian-palazzo-resident-cooling-off5.PNG|Level 5 - 4 hours or 12 sc-italian-palazzo-resident-cooling-off6.PNG|Level 6 - 4 hours or 12 You can also decline any task you don’t want to do (or can't) by clicking on the "trash can" button, but you will need to wait through another "cooling off period" for the next citizen (you can skip this waiting time with too). There are 4 prize boxes, and a final prize box with the Italian Palazzo. Each prize box requires a certain number of tasks to be completed to win that prize. The bar in the offer window shows the number of needed Valentines for the current prize. There can be 3 citizens maximum giving out the tasks at the same time in your city. The total number of collected Valentines (by all team members) is shown in the “Quests” tab. Once your team collects the required number of Valentines, all the team members get rewards! sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level1.PNG|Prize box 1 requires 5 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box1.PNG|Prize box 1 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward1.PNG|Prize box 1 reward sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level2.PNG|Prize box 2 requires 25 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box2.PNG|Prize box 2 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward2.PNG|Prize box 2 reward sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level3.PNG|Prize box 3 requires 60 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box3.PNG|Prize box 3 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward3.PNG|Prize box 3 reward sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level4.PNG|Prize box 4 requires 120 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box4.PNG|Prize box 4 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward4.PNG|Prize box 4 reward sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level5.PNG|Prize box 5 requires 205 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box5.PNG|Prize box 5 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward5.PNG|Prize box 5 reward - Italian Palazzo As a team quest, Playkot has added some great features to the game. You can chat with your teammates in the quest window. You can keep an eye on other teams' progress, and see how your team stacks up to the competition. You can also keep track of each of your team members' individual progress. sc-italian-palazzo-team-chat.PNG|Team chat and progress sc-italian-palazzo-friends-teams.PNG|Friends' team progress |-|Stage 3: Extra Prizes!= sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level6.PNG|Prize box 6 requires 250 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box6.PNG|Prize box 6 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward6.PNG|Prize box 6 reward sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level7.PNG|Prize box 7 requires 280 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box7.PNG|Prize box 7 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward7.PNG|Prize box 7 reward sc-italian-palazzo-3residents-level8.PNG|Prize box 8 requires 325 Valentines sc-italian-palazzo-prize-box8.PNG|Prize box 8 - claim your reward! sc-italian-palazzo-reward8.PNG|Prize box 8 reward 1. After receiving the main prize (Italian Palazzo), your team can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' 250 Prize Valentines collected (+45 after the Italian palazzo received) — 80 Fairground tickets, 11 Golden tickets, 5 Cupcakes; *'Extra reward 2:' 280 Prize Valentines collected (+30 more) — 60 Fairground tickets, 7 Golden tickets, 10 Cupcakes; *'Extra reward 3:' 325 Prize Valentines collected (+45 more) — 70 Fairground tickets, 12 Golden tickets, 13 Cupcakes; *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' sc-italian-palazzo-rewards6.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-rewards7.PNG sc-italian-palazzo-rewards8.PNG These tickets can be spent in the Romantic Fairground, a special limited time shop. 2. The “Ratings” tab shows the progress of all Facebook’s players who take part in the team event. The rating counts the personal contribution of each individual player. The tab consists of two different ratings: the Global Rating and Friends’ Rating. *'Global Rating:' players in the first 100 places will be rewarded with valuable prizes **1st Place - 150 , 50 **2nd Place - 100 , 35 **3rd Place - 70 , 30 **4-10th Place - 30 , 30 **11-20th Place - 15 , 30 **21-50th Place - 10 , 30 **51-80th Place - 40 **81-100th Place - 30 *'Friends’ Rating:' just to follow your friends’ success. There are no rewards for this rating. Important: you must earn at least 10 Valentines to get into the rating. sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating.PNG|Global rating sc-italian-palazzo-friends-rating.PNG|Friends' rating sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-1st-prize.PNG|1st Place sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-2nd-prize.PNG|2nd Place sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-3rd-prize.PNG|3rd Place sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-4-10-prize.PNG|4-10th Place sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-11-20-prize.PNG|11-20th Place sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-21-50-prize.PNG|21-50th Place sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-51-80-prize.PNG|51-80th Place sc-italian-palazzo-global-rating-81-100-prize.PNG|81-100th Place by BlackRoseShelli - 18:24, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Team Event Category:Random Tasks Quests